Underwater Adventure S2 E9
by Mystical5285
Summary: The puffs and ruffs decided to have fun at the beach...but a mission has sprung up...they were getting tired of this...but the one thing they didn't know was that this mission was an under sea adventure.
1. THE BEACH

**I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO..THE BEACH PEOPLE. LETS GO.**

The Boys and Blossom was in the lab.

Blossom had Sage in her lap brushing his red fury hair. Everytime she brushed through his hair he purrs.

"So soft". Blossom said while touching Sages fur. She threw him up in the air and got him.

"Don't you think your hovering him to much". Brick asked going into the kitchen.

" It's the only way to keep him calm..do you want to know what hapoens wheb he's not calm". The boy imagine them getting ripped up by Sage.

"Have fun". They said with fright inside. She giggled. Then Bubbles and Buttercup came in.

" Hey guys". They both greeted. Then they saw Blossom hovering Sage. They were about to say something when Butch stopped them.

"Do you want to get sliced in pieces by _that_ thing". He said pointing at Sage. They pale and stayed quiet.

" Anyway,we were just asking if you guys wanted to go to the beach". Bubbles said happy. They all lightened up.

"WHEN". They yelled with stars in their eyes.

" TODAY". The two puffs yelled. They started to cheer. Then Professor,Ken,and Poochi came in wanting to know whats thr ruckus about.

"Whats going on in here". Professor asked.

" WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH". They yelled with happiness.

"Well,I guess you giys needed a break from all those adventures". Professor said scratching the back of his head.

" Let's go then". Poochi said.

"WAHOO THE BEACH". Boomer yelled throwing his hands up in the air.


	2. Under The Sea

The gang was at the beach having fun. They were playing volleyball.

Boys vs Girls.

"HEADS UP BUTTERBUTT". Butch yelled Buttercups nickname.

" STOP CALLING ME BUTTERBUTT". Buttercup yelled back. She hit the ball and made it hit Butches left cheek.

"Score 1,girls". Blossom said. Then Blossom stoped and had a vision.

 **Buttercup was in view." Not again". Buttercup said.**

Blossom came back in reality.

"BLOSSOM WATCH OUT". Bubbles yelled. But Blossom easily catched the ball without looking.

" Let us guess,you had a vision". Brick said.

"Yeah,I saw Buttercup in my vision saying "Not Again".

" Well,lets not worry about-". Butch stopped when Blossoms necklace started glowing.

"YES". The greens said. They all looked around for somewhere to hide. They all went behind the restrooms. A pink screen appeared revealing Blossoms mother.

" Hi mom". Blossom greeted.

"Sweetie we have a situation". Her mother said in worry.

" What is it". She asked.

"First of all,you need to know...umm...who discovered the book of Azerath you amd your friends became..". She took a deep breath." You guys became the official protectors of our world". She said. They all were shock.

"Protectors,but we're already protecters Townsville". Blossom said surprised.

" I know,but you see,you gusy have to help things like...uhh Sage for example,you saved him from that wicked king,so right now a situation like that is happening". She explained.

"...I am so lost". Butch said.

" Whats the situation". Boomer asked.

"Well you see,its an underwater mission". She said.

" Underwater,aren't we suppose to be fish". Buttercup asked.

"The book will explain everything,bye honey". She said. The screen vanished. After that Blossoms book appeared in her hands. It turned the pages by itself and stopped at a page that had a...god.

" Is that a...god..I thought that was a myth". Bubbles said.

"What kind of god is it". Brick asked.

" Poseidon". Blossom answered.

"Is he the god that controlls the ocean". Brick asked.Blossom nodded.

" Isn't he evil". Butch asked.

"...I guess,he did destroyed some ships a long time ago". She said.

" And how are we gonna turn into fish". Boomer asked. Everyone slowly turns to him."What". He said in confusion. Butch smacked.

"RETARD,we have a friend thats a DEMON". Butch yelled. He got smacked by Buttercup.

" Keep quiet". She whispered.

"Well I guess we have to go". Blossom suggested

" Wait a minutes,we don't even know where it is". Bubbles said.

Then Blossoms necklace revealed a map.

"Its a...map". Bubbles said.

" Underwater map". Boomer finished.

"LETS GO WOO HOO". Butch yelled.

" SHHH". They said. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry". He said.

" Okay first we need to go...Underwater,of course". Blossom said sighing.

"And how are we gonna do that withput anyone seeing". Bubbles asked. Blossom was thinking.

" I know". Blossom ran and so did the others. She started swiming in the water.

"COME ON". She yelled. They shrugged and went in the water. She went behind a big rock and so did the others.

" Buetha-cosi-wateria-mermia". She chanted. The puffs transformed and turn into...mermaids.

"Not again". Buttercup said.

" That was my vision,I'm starting get use to this psychic thing". She said.Blossom had pink fin,she also was wearing two starfish on her chest.

"Uhh why is there two star fish on your...you know". Brick said while blushing.

" Thats how mermaids wear sometimes,I mean look at Bubbles,she's wearing shells". She aaid pointing to Bubbles.She had a blue fin and wearing shells on her chest.

"These are really comfortable". Bubbles said.

" And Buttercups wearing-". She was cut off.

"PLANTS". Buttercup yelled. They turned to her and saw two Buttercups(Hehe)on her chest with a green fin." I hate being a mermaid". She conplained.

"How come we didn't change like this the first time". Bubbles asked.

" Because my necklace has different transformation than my spells,so..". Blossom answered.

"US NEXT". The boys yelled.

" Beutha-cosi-wateria-mermana". She chanted. The boys transformed. All of them were shirtless,Brick had a red fin,Boomer had a blue fin,and Butch had a green fin.

"Finally,lets go". Butch said and dived underwater. Every was floating there,then he came back.

" Uhh where is it". He asked. They face palmed theirselves.

"And they call me the dumb one". Boomer said. Butch was about to smack him but stopped and smirk.

" I'm not gonna smack you". He said. Boomer sighed in relief."I'm gonna smack you with my fin". He said,he lifted up his fin and smacked Boomer.

"OW,thats way worse than using your hands". Boomer said rubbing the bruise where Butch hit him.

" Umm I have one question,who is poseidon". Bubbles asked.

"Poseideon is the Greek God of the Sea. Poseidon was god of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses and he is a bad tempered god, also moody and greedy out of all the Olympian gods. He was known to be vengeful when insulted. He is the son of Cronus and Rhea and was swallowed by his father along with Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hera". Blossom explained.

" I thought all gods and goddess's were good". Bubbles said.

"Well lets just go". Blossom said. They all went underwater. Blossom summoned a underwater map.

" Okay first is...Atlantis". Blossom said.

"Atlantis is real". Bubbles said with stars in her eyes.

" Yeah..this way". Blossom pointed south. They all followed her deep down. They all saw fish,sharks,and everything.

"AHHH SHARKS". Boomer yelled and hid behind Brick.

" Boomer,their fish,and we're fish also,they don't hurt us". Blossom explained. He sighed in relief.

"Aww look a sea horse". Bubbles said. A sea horse caress her cheek and left.

" Don't mermaids have powers". Buttercup asked.

"I think so,some mermaids do". Blossom said.

" Cool". She said.

"Hey look a sword fish". Brick yelled. Everyone saw a sword fish.

" Uhh Brick maybe you shouldn't mess with it". Blossom warned. Brick swam to it,but it started attacking him. He dodged it.

"I thought we were friends". Brick said to the fish.

" Sword fish always fight". Blossom shouted.

"Oh". He said dumbfounded. It started chasing them. They all swam. The sword fish was catching up.

" WHAT KNOW". Butch yelled.

"YOU JUST HAD TO MESS WITH A SWORD FISH DIDN'T YOU DUMBASS". Buttercup yelled.

" WE NEED HELP". They gang yelled. Blossoms necklace started glowing. She then saw something floating ahead. She squinted. It swam left. Blossom wanted to know what it was so she followed it.

"BLOSSOM". They yelled. She ignored them. They followed her and so did the fish. It turned right,and so did Blossom. It turned ..they didn't know they losted the sword fish. Blossom still want to know what it was. It kept swimming until it hid. She stopped. The others were behind her.

".. Blossom...what..was...that...about". Brick said panting.

" I saw something". She answered. She looked around. She saw something shimmered. She swam down and saw...a fork?

She picked it up."Who would carry-". She was cut off.

"Excuse me,thats mine". Someone said. Something came out. They all couldn't see...they gasp.

It was...

 **CLIFFY,Okay Now If you read this guess who it is...review,thank you.**


	3. The Little Mermaid

It was...Ariel.

"Thats mine". She said kindly. Blossom gave back her fork.

" Thank you". She said.

" OH MY GOSH". Bubbles yelled and swam to her.

"Ariel". She said amazed." I thought you weren't real". Bubbles said.

"Well,it is strange that somehow I was summoned here". She said looking around.

" Blossom,whats going on". Buttercup asked.

"It seems that my necklace had somehow summoned Ariel here". She thought.

" Well umm can someone help me come back home". Ariel asked.

"Sure,where do you live". Bubbles asked.

" Atlantis". She said. They gasp.

"Thats where we headed,come on,you can come with us". Blossom said.

" Thank you,...but I've never seen you around before". She said.

"Oh uhhh". Blossom looked at the gang for a shrugged" We're actually humans,that turned into fish". She said slowly.

"How". She asked.

" Lets not talk about it,we need to go to Atlantis". Buttercup said.

"Ariel can you help us". Bubbles asked.

"Of course". She said."Follow me". She said and started swimming.

"So what were you doing out here anyway umm".Ariel stopped cause she didn't know their names.

"Oh how rude,my name is Blossom".Blossom greeted with a smile.

"I'm Butch".Butch said floating beside Buttercup.

"I'm Butter-".She was cut of by Butch.

"Butt,Butterbutt".He said. She snapped and slapped him with her fin.

"Buttercup,it's Buttercup".She corrected.

"I'm Bubbles".Bubbles greeted.

"I'm Boomer".Boomer greeted.

"And Brick".Brick greeted last.

"And we're the..". Blossom paused.

"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS". The puffs shouted.

"AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS".The ruffs shouted.

"Oh,how lovely". She complimented. Then Blossoms necklace started glowing.

"Oh um can you stay here for a sec Ariel". Blossom said. She smiled and swan away. Blossoms necklace revealed her mother."Mom,is there something wrong". Blossom said with worry.

"No,I just want to you about your necklace".She said."You see every time you guys are on an adventure,for example if your in a desert,a certain princess will come and help you". She said.

"But Ariel looks so lost,does she know she's here to help". Bubbles said.

"I know,at first they will not know for why they are here,but sooner or later they will find out their purpose". She said.

"Okay,thanks for the info Mom". Blossom said. She smiled and the pink screen vanished.

"Okay next stop At-". Buttercup was cut off when a lighting strike hit her.

"BUTTERCUP". Bubbles yelled. Butch caught her before she hit the floor.

"Lookey what we got here". Everyone turned around and gasped.

It was...

CLIFFY,now whoever reads this guess who opposing the puffs,ruffs,and Ariel,happy reading,sorry if its short.


	4. The Love We Share

Everyone gasped when they saw...two eels.

"Who are you". Brick demanded.

"Don't worry about that". One of the eels said.

"What did you do to Buttercup". Butch yelled.

"What all eels do". The other eels said.

"Electrify". They both said.

"And it look likes we struck gold,3 mermaids,and 3 merboys". The other eels said. Blossom eyes turned white.

"OBSCURO". She yelled.

"Hey,I can't see". The eels said.

"RUN...I mean SWIM". She yelled. They all swam.

"What spell was that". Brick asked.

"A spell that blinfolds the victim". She answered. Ariel swam behind her.

"How did you do that". She asked.

"Uhhh-". She was cut off.

"HEY LOOK". Butch yelled. They all looked at where he pointing. It was 4 caves.

"What is that". Boomer asked. Them Buttercup started waking up.

"What happened". She aske rubbing her head.

"You got electrified by some eels". Bubbles answered. Then Blossoms book appeared. It turned and tufned ubtil it stopped at a picture with...4 caves.

"Yonaguni Island, 14,000 years old in Japan". She started reading.The Yonaguni Monument is a massive underwater rock formation off the coast of Yonaguni, the southernmost of the Ryukyu Islands, in Japan.

While many archaeologists and geologists believe that it is a natural formation, some hold the view that some of its features are man-made.

In 1986, a diver near the island of Yonaguni Jima, off the southern tip of Japan came across some strange structures about 25 meters below sea level. They never found him.

"Maybe we should go,around it". Boomer and Bubbles said with fear.

"We have to go _through_ it,you guys". Blossom said closing her book."I'll go by myself".

"No,we're coming with,you have back up you know". Buttercup protest.

"I don't want any help,okay". Blossom said annoyed.

"Friends have eachother back Blossom". Buttercup slightly yelled.

"And I don't want you guys to get hurt". She slightly yelled.

They both looked at eachother and turned their backs to eachother.

"Whatever". They said and went their own ways. Butch,Bubbles and Boomer went with Buttercup.

"Brick maybe you should stay here and see if their any trouble,okay". Blossom said. He nodded."Ariel,your coming with me". Blossom said. Ariel went with Blossomin a cave. It was quiet.

"Blossom are you okay". Ariel asked.

"..Yes". She said with a little sadness.

"You know,a little argument leads to a bigger problem". Ariel said.

"...". She was quiet.

"Everyone needs help Blossom". She said.

"Not me,..I'm suppose to be a role model..and I'm just...not ready to be a queen either". Blossom said with a frown.

"Your a princess". Ariel said with shock.

"Yeah,a demon princess,..my dad use to be evil until he found my mother,and...". She stopped.

"And,thats when they had to let you go but,you found them for all those years". Ariel said. Blossom shot her head up.

"How did you know that". Blossom asked surprised. They both stopped.

"I don't...know". Ariel said slightly looking down. Blossom started thinking what her mother said.

 _Flashback_

 _"I know,at first they will not know for why they are here,but sooner or later they will find out their purpose"._

 _Flashback end_

"Purpose". She said to herself. Ariel looked up.

Then they heard screaming. They swam to the exit and saw eels trapping her friends.

"Not them again". Blossom said."I thought we got rid of you". She yelled.

"You thought wrong". They said. They electrified the others whoch made then unconscious. Then they striked at Ariel and Blossom.

"WATCH OUT". Blossom pushed Ariel out of the way. She got electrified. She hit the floor. The only thing she heard was someone calling her name.

Blossom started waking up. She sat up.

"Blossom". Someone said. She turned around and saw Ariel.

"What happened,where's the others". She started questioning.

"...They took them". She said with sadness. Blossom looked at her. She brought her knee...-fin to her face.

"And its my fault,...like you said, little arguments leads to big problems". Blossom said with sadness.

"...Blossom you have friends for a reason,..they wanted to help cause they love you". Ariel said.

"...I don't know Ariel".Blossom said closing her eyes.

"...Blossom". Blossom looked at her."I want to help, I don't know why I'm here,but its because I don't want you to give up on preventing negative things,...and I don't want you or your friends to give up...and you know it". She said wisely. She took her hand.

"...". She was quiet.Ariel took her hand.

 **Joining Together**

 **Ariel:**

 **You tried to save your mer friends**

 **But found it hard to do**

 **You think your quest is at an end**

 **But that is far from true**

 **For though our worlds have different ways**

 **There's one thing that we share**

 **We both adore our family so**

 **With love beyond compare**

 **Whether you live on land or sea**

 **We're all devoted to our family**

 **Alone you cannot win, you need a helping fin**

 **The love we share can set them free**

 **Joining together is the key**

 **For if our two worlds work in harmony**

 **You could end your troubles if only they would see**

 **The love we share can set them free**

 **A** **mermaid who wants to save her** **friends**

 **Show her that you feel the same and you may just enlist her**

Blossom transformed into...Bold. She had a green fin. Everything was green.

 **Ariel Blossom:**

 **Joining together is the key**

 **We have to learn to work in harmony**

 **Ariel:**

 **You could end your troubles**

 **Blossom:**

 **If only she could see**

 **No matter where**

 **Ariel:**

 **In sea or air**

 **Ariel Blossom:**

 **The love we share will set them free**

Ariel had her hands on Blossoms shoulders. Blossom had turned her back.

"Thanks Ariel I-". She stopped when she turned her back. Ariel was gone,she only saw specks.

"Ariel,...Ariel". She called for her."I won't give up". She said to herself.


	5. Descendants

Blossom swam and swam until she stopped...she had no idea where she was going.

"UGH,I'm getting nowhere". She said. Then her book appeared turning the pages revealing a lair." A sea witch's lair". She said in confusion. It started turning pages and stopped at a map.

"Wow,...this book is really helpful". She said." Now let's-HEY". She yelled. The book closed,then opened. She carefully turned the page when she snatched it away in time when it closed again.

"A magic book thats alive...hehe ironic". She said sarcastically.It opened again.

" Okay,let's go". She started swimming. It was for awhile until they stopped at a big cave. She was about to swim when the book stopped her.

"What is it". She said irritated. It started pushing her away." What are you trying to do". She asked. It opened itself and stopped a page with a creature.

"...A sea serpent". She said in confusion."A sea serpent,dragonor sea dragonis a dragon described in various mythologies (most notably Greek {Cetus,Echidna,Hydra,Scylla}, Mesopotamian, Hebrew and Norse, in modern times some people believe that the creature is acryptid". She stared at it until she started laughing. _And they say books are dumb._

She stopped laughing and slowly turned to the book." Did you just...talked". She asked. _Oh hehehe did I said that out loud._

"...If you can talk then...how come you didn't talk the first time I summoned you". She asked. _I wanted you to get use to the whole " Demon Princess" thing._

"Hehe,great,I have a talking book as a sidekick,...great". She said with irritation. _I am not a sidekick,...I'm a sidebook,meaning,there's a book always by your side._

" And if I had my legs right now,I will sidekick your cover and knock your skin...-pages out of you". She rephrase. _There's no time for fighting._ Then she wondered.

"Are you a boy or a girl". She asked. _Uhh DUH,I'm a boy,not all things can be a girl you know._ She sighed in annoyance. She started swimming into the cave when the book stopped her.

" Uhh what are you doing". She asked. _Uhh trying to save your skin,...I mean scales._

"Well what else am I suppose to do". She asked. _Why can't you use some of your spells._

" I can't somehow all I summoned was Ariel and-". She was cut off. _Wait you summoned Ariel...The Little Mermaid._

"Uhhh yeah". She said obviously. _If you summon any type of Princess,you will posses their powers._

" But some Princess are human,like uhhh Pocahontas". She reasoned. _Communication to nature._

She pouted and then sighed."What kind of 'powers' do she have". She asked in defeat. It opened itself and showed Ariel on one oage and her powers as a mermaid on the other page.

"Lets see...

 **Superhuman Strength:Ariel is known to have at least a very certain degree of superhuman strength, as she was able to move away from an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film. When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving him, she effortlessly pulls him towards the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. InThe Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, she seemed to be able to break the lock on a door to free her friends (albeit using a rock, but this is still especially telling as Sebastian stated immediately prior that she was "a weak helpless girl"). It is very likely that she retains her superhuman strength even in her human form.**

 **Superhuman Endurance:Ariel has superhuman endurance, as, during the final battle with Ursula in the film, she was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep and survived with barely any injuries. Such a feat would kill a normal human if not completely destroy the body of that said human. She retains her superhuman endurance even in her human form; evidenced by the fact that when Ariel was transformed into a human for the first time, her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air.**

 **Underwater Breathing:As a mermaid, Ariel is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface, though she is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. She does not retain the ability to breathe underwater well she is in her human form.**

 **Speed Swimming:Ariel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than humans or even certain marine creatures in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel as a whole due to her half-marine status. Like dolphins, she is capable of leaping out of water at great heights. For example, she was able to get to King Triton's palace from Prince Eric's kingdom in less than a day, as well as getting from Atlantica to Norway in the episode "Metal Fish" in a similar time fashion.**

 **Aquapathy:Because of her being a mermaid, Ariel is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. She retains this ability even in her human form.**

 **Aquakinesis:As a mermaid, Ariel possesses the power of aquakinesis, as demonstrated in the first film, and it's sequelThe Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, she caused a wave to form behind her from a nearby rock from which she was watching Eric at a distance (shortly after Ariel had saved him from drowning and he had regained consciousness). She retains this ability even in her human form; as Ariel andMelodyboth were able to cause unusual wave-forms.**

 **Rapid Adaptability:As a mermaid, Ariel is capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public.**

 **Thermoendurance:Ariel has demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a human (especially one of her build). This is shown in the films and the TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold, as well as inReturn to the Sea, where she traveled to Morgana's lair, which was located inside an iceberg, and when visiting Ursula's, which was located in a volcanic region.**

"So these are all her abilities,which I have". She said. _Yes_." So what does that gotta do with the others". She asked. _Well you see you and the puffs are...well,are descended from Ariel._ "Get to the point". She said crossing her arms. _You see,you have Ariel's red hair,while Buttercup has her green fin and Bubbles had her big ocean blue eyes._ Then Blossom realized.

"So we're like...sisters". She said lightning up. _Yes,but if you were in Ariel's life,you are sisters...it just don't exist that way right now._ " What about the ruffs". She asked. _Their the boy version of you guys._ She was silent for a second until she started cheering.

"I can't believe this is happening". She yelled. _...and they say books can ve dramatic sometimes._ She heard that and yelled...

" BOOKWORM".She yelled. _AHHHH WHERE,I HATE WORMS._ She started thinking."Book...worm...ohhhh,now I get it". She said. The only thing that they didn't realized that they were being watched.

 **That is th end of this chapter.One question is...who was watching Blossom and the book? RR**


	6. Mermaid Adventure

**Sorry if i make it alittle long for u guys**

 **1st place-Ursela**

 **2nd-Sea Creature**

 **3rd-Eels**

"Lets just go and for the last time,there is no worm on you". She said with annoyance. _Are you sure_ " Yes". She said. It sighed in relief. They both went into the cave.It was dark and quiet. _I don't like the sound of this._ "You can't even hear anything,it's called silence..peace and quiet". She said.Thats when they heard a growl. _I'm not sure about that peace part._ They both turned around to see 2 big black eyes. _And I'm not sure this cave isn't gonna be filled with silence soon._

Then it...roared.

"ROAAAAAAAAARR". It started chasing them.

" What type of thing is that". She asked. _Uhh duh a sea serpent._

"NO YOU DUMBASS BOOK,WHAT TYPE OF SEA SERPENT IS IT". She yelled. _...You don't have to get the attitude...it's a normal sea serpent...its only weakness it fire and-._

He was cut off.

" ON IT". She yelled. She summoned fire but it flamed out. _WE'RE IN WATER STUPID._

"Oops,my bad". She said sarcastically.

" ROOOOOOOOAAAARRR". It faced them. They froze in fear.

 _I think I need a new cover._ Then Blossom started thinking.

"I know". She stood up to the creature." Please work". She said. She quickly scratched its nose. Then she git its special spot making it paralyze. It atood still and fall to the round making the cave shake.

 _LET'S GET OUTTA HERE._ It yelled. Blossom grabbed it and started swimming. She passed rocks that were dropping from the ceiling.They were almost there to the exit.

They got closer until a rock fell on Blossoms fin.

"AHHH". She yelled in pain. _Are you okay._

"Does it look like I'm okay". She squeaked. _Uhhh...yes._

"Go ahead and leave, I'll be okay". She said. _IM NOT LEAVING._

"Yes..you are". She said. Black energy orb surrounded her."Hand,push book to the exit".A giantic hand pushed book away just in time. Just in time the book made it to the entrance until a giant rock blocked it.

 _No...no._ It said. Silence took over. Then ot heard a...

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

 **Thump**

Then something blast that rock into pieces. _AHHHH WHOEVER YOU ARE I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU CAUSE I CAN ... GIVE YOU A MILLION PAPER CUTS._

The figure revealed...Blossom.

" Told you I be okay". She said. _Phew._ "Awww you missed me didn't you...its okay,now lets move". She started swimming along with book.

"So whats next". She asked. The book open and saw a picture of... the Sea witches lair.

 **Sorry its short but i hope u like it RR**


	7. MISSION COMPLETE

Blossom...and Book was swimming to Atlantis...in China.

"How long is it". She asked. _10 more miles left and we're_ _at...the sea witches lair._

 **10 miles later**...

Blossom was about to fall asleep when...

WAKE UP.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE". She yelled in surprise . _We're here_.

She looked up and gasped. There was a large cave with a entrance that looks like a creatures...mouth?

"This is a strange slash creepy lair". She said. Then they heard voices. _Keep quiet_. They both quietly came in and saw...a sea witch...with the guys.

"BLOSSOM WILL STOP YOU". Buttercup yelled while struggling in the eels grasp.

"Blossom". The witch laughing."She's already in great danger,last time I check she was with a sea serpent". She said.

"Last time I check,that face of yours is really not working out for ya,cause in my point of view...it is not pretty". Buttercup said. She growled and turned her back. Blossom quietly snuck in. The guys saw her and smiled. She mouthed 'Keep going'.

"Hey sea witch". Brick yelled. She turned around.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you should be a..". Brick shuddered."A model". He said.

"Oh why yes". She said.

"That person is not her friend". Buttercup muttered. She didn't heard it. Blossom crepted behind her. The eels saw her and yelled...

"BEHIND YOU". It yelled. The witch turned around and got angry as fuck. She ordered the eels to get her. They threw the others in a cell. She screamed and swam around the place.

"Wait..Im a demon". She realized that just now. She stopped.

"DEMONIC SLICE". She yelled. A dark slice spreaded everywhere and aimed at the eels and the sea witch.

"What are you". She said weakly.

"Your worst nightmare". She said menacing. Then two black energy balls appeared. She threw one at the cell the gang was captive in.

"YES WE'RE FREE". Boomer kissed the floor." That is some nasty floor". He said making a disgusted face.

Then she threw the other one at the witch but dodged it.

"GUYS FIND SOMETHING USEFUL TO DEFEND YOURSELVES" She yelled. Brick grabbed a **very** big spoon,Bubbles grabbed a broom,Boomer grabbed a table leg,Butch and Buttercup grabbed a chair.

"GET THEM". She ordered. There were 6 eels. Thats when Book came in floating round and round being chased by an eel...make that 7. _NOT THE PAGES,NOT THE PAGES._

" TAKE THAT YOU STINKING EEL". Buttercup hit the side of the eels head. Then a eel was coming up behind her,just in time Butch smashed the eel on the top of its head making the chair break.

Buttercup turned around and saw what happened,she rolled her eyes playfully.

"My hero". She said sarcastically. He chuckled.

Bubbles and Boomer were fighting beside each other. Out of nowhere an eel grabbed Bubbles electrifying her. Boomer turned around and hit it with the broom making it unconscious.

" My hero". She said and hugged Boomer...who was blushing.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS,STOP CUDDLIN AND HUGGIN AND GET THESE GUYS UNDER CONTROL". Buttercup yelled and hit an eels with her fist,...which made her hair spike up.

To Brick and Blossom they were surrounded.

" What know". Brick asked. Blossom started thinking.

"Swing me". She said. He smirked and swing Blossom making her fin slap all the eels. They high fived each other.

"GRRR". The sea witch growled in anger. While Blossom wasn't looking she grabbed her and started sufficating her. The gang started attacking but she was to big for their size to defeat. She was loising her breath. Book was hiding until

he saw Blossom in trouble.

 _Du du da da,book here coming yo save the day_. He yelled in heroic mode. Ge opened his...mouth and black light hit the witch in the eyes making a big scar on her face.

"AHHHH WHY YOU LITTLE-". She was cut off.

" DIMENSION Y". Blossom chanted. A black lifeless portal apprared sucking everything in.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIIIIII-AHHHHHHHH". She was sucked in the portal and everything dropped to the ground.

"... That...was...AWESOME". Butch yelled. Everyone turned to him.

" What". He said being dense. They sighed.

They all started swimming to Atlantis when Blossom necklace started. A punk Tv appeared reavlig. Arella with a big smile.

"Hi mom". Blossom greeted." Whats with he smile". She said.

"YOU DID IT". She yelled. They all raise an eyebrow." Your confused,you see the problem for poesideon was tgat sea witch you faced". She explained.

"Hold it,so we did somebody elses work,..REALLY". Butch said face palming himself.

" We are the protectors,to Townsville and all living creatures and stuff". Buttercup said.

"So our mission is...complete". Blissom said. Arella nodded happily. They all started cheering.

" ANOTHER MISSION COMPLETE". Blossom yelled.

"Does that mean we can come back home". Bubbles asked.

" Yes". She said.

2 hours later the gang was in the beach having fun.

"So whats up with the talking book". Buttercup asked.

" Ugh,don't turn my pages.. wow I am spending to much time with that book". Everyone laughed.

Another mission complete..until next time.

 **Sorry the battle field and the plot was boring,its thanksgiving so i had to gurry,sorry,but next episode will be about...SIKE,youll see.**


End file.
